


A Not so Chilly Autumn

by serendipityxxi



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Autumn, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Not mine. No money. Don't sue.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Not so Chilly Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. No money. Don't sue.

Derek Morgan sat at his desk on a quiet afternoon in October filling out yet another form. He really hated paper work. Writing reports wasn’t so bad but filling out form after form in triplicate - request forms and replacement forms (how he lost that flashlight he still didn’t know) was the worst. It felt like doing homework. For the longest time growing up he’d hated the fall because it meant homework and the loss of freedom that was summer. As an adult he didn’t like it because of the colder weather and shorter days – often times when he left the office it was long past dark and he’d go weeks without really seeing the sun.

JJ and Garcia burst into the room, laughing, carrying steaming cups of coffee. Their cheeks and noses were pink from the cold air outside. Garcia’s skirt swirled around her legs as she walked - brown and orange and red streaks on a black background looking like smoke curling upwards, like leaves falling lightly. Her brown knee high boots made sharp clicks across the tile floor as she approached. The chopsticks holding her hair up were made of bronze and shaped like maple leaves, they rested lightly in her blond hair as if they’d actually fallen there. She perched on an edge of Morgan’s desk bringing with her the scent of apple hand lotion and the pumpkin spice latte she carried.

“For you, Cherie,” she said brightly, handing over the second cup.

“Thanks baby girl,” he replied feeling a smile stretch his face to match hers.

“It’s gorgeous out today, did you notice?” she asked voice cheerful and relaxed. It was nice to hear.

Derek gave her the up and down and grinned wolfishly. “I did indeed," he assured her. Garcia laughed but Derek didn’t miss the tips of her ears blushing pink with his compliment.

“I meant outside,” she assured him. “The air’s so crisp you almost expect it to crush when you step on it like the leaves. Pretty soon it’ll be Halloween,” she enthused. “There’ll be pumpkins to carve and apples to bob for.” Garcia’s whole face was alight with glee at the promise of the season. “It’ll be Henry’s first Halloween and I promised JJ I’d go shopping with her to find an itty bitty adorable costume for him.”

Morgan grinned. “And what are you going as for Halloween this year, pretty girl?” he asked taking a sip from the paper cup she’d brought him. With the sweet warmth of the hot chocolate bursting on his tongue, and the sweet warmth of Garcia’s twinkling eyes resting on his face, he thought maybe autumn wasn’t so chilly after all.


End file.
